In an electronic device manufacturing system, a substrate, such as, e.g., an integrated circuit wafer, may be processed in a process chamber. Processing may include, e.g., one or more depositions, etches, and/or cleaning processes. A substrate may be positioned in a process chamber on a substrate holder, which in some systems may be an electrostatic chuck. The substrate holder may have embedded heaters configured to heat a substrate thereon to a selected temperature. A uniform temperature across the substrate is often desired because, in some processes, even small variations in temperature can adversely affect processing, which can render a substrate unusable. However, because of anomalies in the substrate (e.g., not perfectly flat), and/or limitations in some known embedded heater configurations, processes (e.g., variations in plasma density during a plasma etch), and/or process chamber configurations (e.g., proximity of a substrate holder to a chamber opening or other structure), substrates may not be uniformly heated. That is, one or more cold and/or hot spots may result across a substrate. Non-uniform heating of a substrate at one or more points or portions there across may thus be needed to provide the substrate with a uniform temperature. However, some known electronic device manufacturing systems may be limited in their ability to provide differing amounts of heat to specific points or portions of a substrate. In other cases it may be desired to create a specified non-uniform temperature distribution across a substrate to compensate for other non-uniformities. Examples may include controlling temperature to adjust an etch rate to compensate for non-uniform dimensions of structures or film thicknesses on the substrate as measured before the etch process starts. Another example may be to adjust a temperature profile to compensate for a non-uniform etch plasma profile. Accordingly, a need exists for improved heating and temperature control across a substrate being processed in an electronic device manufacturing system.